Arrivals Let Out Truth
by daniellejadex
Summary: With an arrival on the way, is Remus' and Tonks' relationship as it seems? Keep reading to find out! Please leave reviews, i only listen to constructive criticism!
1. It all begins

**Tonks stared out the window, observing the sun rising gracefully minute by minute. "Remus, look at the true beauty beaming, right before our eyes… That's how our baby is going to be, a true beauty right in front of us". "Yeah, if it looks like me!" Remus joked. "Haha, I'm joking, you are beautiful darling and don't forget it!**

**Remus wrapped his arms round Tonks in a comforting way, swaying gently- reassuring her that she is beautiful and he loves her, a thousand times over. The days were going by quickly, and Tonks' stomach was growing into a perfect shaped baby bump. "Remus, but what if something goes wrong with the baby? How are we going to cope?" She sunk her head into Remus' shoulder, praying everything was going to be ok. "Tonks babe, just take it easy, one step at a time ,the biggest problem is if it turns out anything like me- a werewolf…" "Remus, you are perfect to me, and if he/she does turn out to be a werewolf, he/she will have an amazing role model, to teach them their wrong from right won't they?"**

**Their lips interlocked and came together and Remus lay a soft kiss on Tonks'. "I love you Nymphadora, and no-one will ever change that…" Remus said softly. Tonks held Remus' tightly and joked "I will if you ever call me that again! They broke into another kiss and sat cuddling on the sofa…**

**As time went by the bump grew bigger and bigger and the weather grew warmer. Tonk stood staring at her bump smiling. "Hmmm, what should we call you? I cant wait to meet you- only a month to go now. You are my world you know- and always will be sweet pea!" She lay on the sofa rubbing her stomach. "Ouch your kicks are strong, you have got to be a little boy haven't you!" Remus arrived home from work, knocking on the door, sweating heavily like a pig. "Hello baby, I mean babies" he laughed. "How are you feeling, has the baby behaved himself today?"**

**"How are you so sure it is a boy anyway?"Tonks said as she lent in for a kiss. "Yeh, I've been fine thanks darling, the baby has been kicking like mad, feel!" Remus put his head against Tonks' stomach, stroking it gently, waiting patiently to feel the precious kick of his special baby. "Ouch, he kicked my head!"Remus laughed, rubbing his head. "Although that hurt, I loved it- feeling my... my baby, I am going to be a dad! And i will do a good job- promise!" "Aww, Remus, that is so sweet, but maybe you should go take a shower, you stink!  
**


	2. The Letter From St Mungo's

As the sun rose over the Lupin household, Remus and Tonks lay hand in hand. Tonks stretched out, while rubbing her eyes. "Morning Remus..." Tonks mumbled, while grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it around her bump, following her motherly instincts to protect her fast growing baby. "Its not long now is it, until i meet you darling, and i cant wait- neither can your daddy!"  
"Ugggh, Tonks- its only 8 o' clock, why did you wake me up so early..." Remus said in an unforgiving tone. Tonks pulled out her bedside draw, rummaging around; before pulling out a letter and throwing it at Remus.  
"Remus Lupin, wake up now! Stop being so lazy and read this damn letter!" Tonks shouted loudly, whilst shaking Remus' arm.  
"O, Ok- I'm sorry, just at least give me a minute to wake up!" Remus replied. He rubbed his eyes and had a good stretch before fumbling around for his glasses.

_17/07/2012_

_St Mungo's Hospital_

_Dear Mrs Nymphadora Lupin,_

_Just a reminder that you are due an antenatal screening, to check the health and wellbeing of your expected child, due in the next 3 weeks. If you are unable to keep the appointment, please contact us to let us know. If you need a form of transport, we are more than happy to send you a vehicle, which is invisible to muggles. You are allowed to bring one family member/ friend as a support. Please note that vampires, wearwolves, ogres and ghouls will not be allowed into the screening under any circumstances. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_St Mungo's Hospital._

"Well, why are you waking me up? I'm not allowed in anyway... Remember, im a wearwolf." Remus said in a saddened voice.  
"Well, thats what i woke you up to discuss, I might have a plan!" Tonks replied in an eager tone. "Harry said he'd lend us the invisibilty cloak!"  
"Tonks- are you crazy, but, but what if we get caught; we would be in SO much trouble! But thats why i love you, because you only do what you think would be the best for me you and our baby!" Remus said in a shocked tone, holding Tonks' hand tightly, his eyes lit up brightly.  
"Remus- I know that it is all you've ever wanted, to come to a scan, be there and support me experience our baby growing inside me-  
together!"Tonks said as she leant in caringly for a passionate kiss.

"So, what time have we gotta be there?" Remus smiled. "It feels so good to ask you that!  
"Errrm, 12pm you better get ready!" Tonks replied rapping a tie around his neck and tying it neatly, before staring into his eyes, their lips trembling impatiently.

Tonks got out a frying pan before cracking an egg into the pan, wafting her wand around and waiting for the egg to fry. "I wish this damn egg would hurry up!" Tonks frowned.  
"You are getting so impatient- it must be the hormones!" Remus teased, as he laughed and fetched the eggs from the pan.  
"Oh be quiet Remus- you are such a tease- you are the moody one, remember how you reacted we i woke you up this morning Mr Grumpy Pants!  
"Don't call me that and grow up, anyway that was different, how would you feel if someone woke you up so unpleasantly?" Remus argued.  
Tonks sighed and said in an argumentative tone "Look, I am carrying your child, do you not think that I get annoyed when OUR baby starts kicking in the middle of the night and wakes me up, or when OUR baby makes me physically sick. Well I do, and i have to put up with it, so get over your silly strop- you are starting to sound more and more like a teenager everyday. I hope our child doesn't take after you for that!" Tonks stormed off and ran upstairs, she buried her head deeply into a pillow, sobbing her heart out.

"Knock Knock". Remus knocked on the door, pleading for Tonks to open the door. "Please Tonks, let me in- I didn't mean what I said, I just get fed up with you being like this, with the hormones and all. I am so sorry, it will never happen again!" Remus said apologetically. Tonks walked up to the door grabbed hold of Remus, wrapping her legs around him and said "I know, I'm sorry for the way I've been. It will get better soon, I promise. I love you babe!

"Come on lets get a move on to the hospital! We'll be late" Remus said. Remus and Tonks got into the car, hand in hand as they left for St Mungo's for the all important scan.


	3. The Appointment

The antenatal department was fairly empty and Tonks and Remus sat hand in hand waiting to be called into for a 33 week scan. "Look, from now on we can't have any contact or speak at all Remus!" Tonks whispered. "I'm getting some right dirty looks whenever i touch you or speak to you, look at that elf over there, she thinks I'm a right wierdo!" She laughed.  
"OK, but its going to be so difficult you know, i cant get used to the fact that nobody can see me!" Remus laughed.

"Mrs Nymphadora Lupin the nurse called out, follow me this way, please."  
Tonks and Remus stood up and followed the nurse into a secluded room, Tonks lay on the bed. Remus sat on a chair just to the side of Tonks' bed eagerly awaiting the scan to take place. "I cant believe this is the first scan i have ever been to of my own baby!" Remus said loudly. Tonks' eyes widened, she shook the shocked look from her face, acting like nothing had ever happened. "Did you hear that" the nurse said, looking confused, yet worried".  
"Errrm, no hear what?" Tonks replied looking somewhat pleased with her clever reply.  
"Just ignore me, I think I'm going mad in my old age!" The nurse laughed, looking concerned.  
The scan picture on the computer system, showed a picture of a crystal clear male baby, Remus was gasping to say something, but learnt from his mistakes since his last accident! Tonks smiled and was overwhelmed by the beautiful picture showing on the screen. "My little boy is absolutely beautiful, I think he looks just like his daddy. Remus sat joyfully on the end of Tonks' bed, completely overpowered by his emotions and and burst into silent tears of joy- a proud father.

Remus and Tonks left St Mungo's- hand in hand - and overjoyed at the amazing experience, that was so surreal to the first time parents. Remus and Tonks jumped into the car, desperate to share their heart warming experience and celebrate their excitement. "Is it safe to uncover you yet Mr Lupin" Tonks giggled, as she pulled the invisibility cloak off of him and held his head, drawing it in to her body closer and giving him a long, slow kiss.  
"Wow, I have never experienced something as amazing in my whole life! Remus gasped, I could get used to this" He smiled as he leant in for another kiss, they drove off into the sunset, sharing an unforgettable day, that will last in their memories for years to come.

Noon was fast approaching in the Lupin household and the day was just beginning when there was a knock on the door. Tonks was first to wake, as she slipped her slippers on, struggling, due to her large baby bump getting in the way. She tugged her housecoat off of the hook on her bedroom door and tidied her straggly hair as she waddled down the stairs. "Who is it?" she shouted, as she unlocked the door.  
She pulled open the curtains, taking a curious peek out the window.

"Shhh, Remus is upstairs, you better come in." Tonks said as she invited the suprise visitor in, weary of her sleeping husband, whom was due to awake.  
"I had to come here, now, today- we need to speak" the visitor replied.  
"We need to discuss this- the baby, MY baby..." He whispered.


	4. Who's Daddy?

Who's Daddy?

"Look- I can't speak about this here, or right now- besides, i don't know what you are speaking about, you are pathetic trying to split us up!" Tonks whispered. Tonks walked to the door, rubbing her eyes and tying up her hair as she twisted the door handle, before forcing him to leave. As Tonks shut the door to her worst fear, Remus awakened to the sound of the slamming door. "Tonks love is that you?" Remus shouted in a husky voice. A silent tear ran down Tonks' eye as she wiped it away, determined to stay strong. "Err, yeah its me!" Tonks replied.

Remus yawned as he walked down the stairs, wrapped in his dressing gown and slippers. "Who was at the door?" Remus asked.  
"Errm, no-body just the postman," Tonks replied quickly  
"We don't have a postman, that's what muggles have, we have an owl deliver our post hun," Remus replied looking very confused.  
"Yeh, thats what I meant, Tonks said, worried about how much Remus heard.  
"Who was talking then?" Remus queried, looking stern.  
"No-one, I talk to myself alot, you know what I'm like!" Tonks laughed to herself.  
"Oh, okay" said looking more and more nervous.

As Tonks looked over at the table she noticed a hat hanging off the edge. Discreetly she walked over to the table and grabbed it. On the hat was a logo that said TT- Twilfit and Tattings Tonks quickly ran upstairs, taking everything out of her underwear draw, to make room for the hat. Unnoticed, Remus stood staring through the crack at Tonks in their bedroom. Remus sneezed loudly. Tonks jumped and threw the hat across the room, shocked at the sneeze.

"What is this," Remus asked inquisitively waving the hat around as he stormed into the bedroom.  
"I, I, I can explain" Tonks panicked.  
"You know, I bought harry one just like this for his birthday a few years ago, he loved it he did- but what was he doing here and why were you hiding it in such a rush?" Remus questioned.  
Tonks thought out her story as she grabbed the hat off Remus putting it in her draw and closing it, before saying "He, he, he came to collect the invisibility cloak, he said he didn't want to stay long, he didn't want to disturb you and that he needed it to spy on Draco down Diagon Alley, you know what he's like. I weren't hiding it I was just putting it away for his next visit, didn't want to lose it you see!" Tonks said, whilst letting out a big sigh of relief. "But why did you lie to me, I don't understand" Remus went on. "I didn't mean to, I just didn't think to much of it you see" Tonks said in a sorry voice.

"Anyway, I was thinking, maybe we could go to Diagon Alley today, get some more stuff for the nursery, we are nowhere near done and there's only a couple of weeks until our boy is due!"Tonks suggested.  
"Yeh, sure there is nothing more I would prefer to do on my Sunday afternoon, walk around hand in hand with my beautiful wife, whom is carrying my beautiful baby werewolf and maybe Harry will be there, you know, spying on Draco." Remus smiled.

"Accio,"Tonks said as her coat came whizzing to her through the air. She put her coat on and drove off with Remus in the flying car.


	5. The Trip to Diagon Alley

Tonks desperately tried to start the car up, as Remus stood outside trying numerous fixing spells, however none of them worked.  
"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this" Tonks sighed, as she unlocked her door and took her coat off.  
"Tonks, theres plenty of other ways to get to Diagon Alley you know!" Remus said frustratedly.  
The thick snow outside limited their options majorly, as Remus desperately tried to conjur up some amazing way of getting there.  
"Why don't we just order a flying taxi," Remus suggested, whilst searching up the numbers of local taxi companies.  
"With what, beans- we need all the money we can get, every last knut needs to go towards our baby, who is due in just over a weeks time" Tonks moaned.  
Tonks began undressing, taking off her thick winter boots and tossing them aside and throwing her scarf over the banister.  
"Come on Tonks, lighten up- we are going to get to Diagon Alley no matter what!"  
Tonks' phone beeped loudly and lit up the dark room. Tonks hurried over to the phone, curious at who'd be texting her, she unlocked her pass code and replied to the text, turning to check Remus wasn't watching her.  
"Who was that hun?" Remus questioned innocently.  
"Oh just one of them discount texts that I signed up for- a free butter beer when you spend more than 1 Galleon in there". Tonks replied, as she locked her phone and threw it in her bag, obviously annoyed at the hopeless car.  
"Sounds good if you ask me, we've definitely gotta get down there now!" Remus laughed. "How about we get a taxi to the Weasleys and use the Floo Network, it won't cost us much at all!" Remus suggested, looking proud at his clever idea.  
"Yeh, why not lets get go- now, lets not waste any more valuable time buying for our baby!" Tonks smiled sweetly as she dressed herself for the final time.

"That will be 1 galleon please" The taxi driver said.  
"Here you are, thanks alot" Tonks said as she passed the money over. Remus surveyed the Weasleys front garden, walking around carelessly. "Wow, this place has really changed since I was here last" Remus said as he picked a flower from the ground.  
"Come on Remus, we need to get a move on" Tonks moaned. As they approached the Weasleys house, the solid, oak door flung open. "Remus, Tonks- long time no see!" Mr Weasley said, as he kissed Tonks' cheek respectfully and shook Remus' hand.  
"I know, we've been very busy, with the baby and stuff..." Tonks replied as she walked into the Burrow, wiping her muddy, cold feet on the mat and leaving her shoes in the doorway. "It took us a while to get down here you see, but we decided that we would go to Diagon Alley and buy the last of the baby things." Remus added politely.  
As Tonks and Remus walked in to the home, it was a complete contrast to the old, dingy looking ramshackle that it was on the outside. The house was beautiful, the old, solid walls stood tall, with traditional beems to hold up the bent ceilings. Without magic the house would fall down into a heep, taking down the Weasleys with it. Throughout the house old fashioned furniture just about stood, the weaping legs of chairs saddened every time they were put to use, the agony of human weight, weakening them every time.

"Anyway, we were just hoping that we could use your flu network, to get to Diagon Alley" Tonks said politely.  
"Yes, of course, do you know how to use it?" Molly asked, as she entered the room, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Tonks and Remus sipped tea, whilst having a good catch up with Molly, discussing their awaiting arrival. "Anyway, we have got to get going now, if you don't mind, we are shopping for the baby!" Tonks said, she stood up and tucked her chair under the table, carrying the tray of empty tea cups into the kitchen. "Yes, Have a good time, bye for now." Molly said, smiling.

Remus and Tonks took the glittery, silver floo powder off the mantle, as they glared at the fast burning flames, the cosy heat welcoming them into the room.  
"Are you sure that using the flu network won't hurt the baby?" Remus questioned wearily.  
"We'll both be fine, thanks love, don't worry about us!" Tonks laughed.  
Remus stepped cautiously into the flames "Diagon Alley" Remus shouted, as he threw the powder downwards. A flash of light appeared, when the light wore off any trace of Remus had gone. Tonks followed his lead, being careful not to trip over, she took a large handful of flu powder, and before you knew it she had also dissapeared. "Tonks, are you there?" Molly shouted, "You have forgot you phone!"


End file.
